


It's Only Natural

by ShadowBiscuit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Sam, Camping, Forbidden Love, M/M, Making Love, Pie will bring them together, Sexual Tension, Sleeping Bag Sex, Soulmates, Tent Sex, Top Dean, blowjob, never underestimate its sweet power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5313167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowBiscuit/pseuds/ShadowBiscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all they've been through, they deserved a break, to go camping. Out in the wild, just the two of them, with nobody and nothing to bother them...<br/>Except for their own feelings. Those can be kind of hard to ignore in such a small enclosed space, especially after Sam's cock has found its way into Dean's mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

“No way.”

“Sammy, come on! You know how much this means to me, just let me put it in.”

“Did you hit your head, or are you just a natural born idiot? How is that supposed to fit in here? It’s too big, Dean.”

“I’m sure if we work together, I’ll be able to push it in.”

“We already worked together and opened the hole as far as it can go, but if you shove that thing in there, it’s gonna tear.”

“It won’t, I swear.”

“It will, and then this whole night is going to get ruined by you, and your giant—”

“This night is already ruined for me if I can’t get this,” Dean grumbled, still refusing to let go of the large mattress, before nodding toward the wide open, green tent they had assembled around an hour ago, “in there.”

Sam sighed for approximately the fifth time since his obstinate brother pulled out the enormous mattress from the car they’ve stolen and declared that he was going to use it as his bed in a tent that was clearly, at least to Sam’s eyes, smaller than Dean’s prize. He’s been hoping that his brother was joking, been ignoring the mattress all the way through the drive, but now it really did seem that the man was hell bent on making the impossible possible, which might have pretty much been their motto, but this time, it was just not going to work, no matter how much Dean insisted it would.

Three days ago, Sam and Dean came back from an especially exhausting hunt that took them at least one full week, and swore to each other that they wouldn’t postpone taking a break from all this crap any longer. So after a few hours of debate, they decided to go camping and picked a nice spot up in the mountains, then went on a shopping trip for camping gear—as in Sam did, his brother was too busy filling their stolen hatchback with an army’s worth of food—before packing their stuff and leaving the bunker behind for some clear, fresh mountain air.

But Dean, of course, wasn’t quite ready to embrace nature and let go of his daily comforts.

“Dean,” he began, using a calm and collected, measured tone, “look at the tent. Good, now look at that mattress in your hands. Now please reflect on your plan of forcing something that wide, into something that small. You can see that it’s not gonna happen, right?”

His brother pulled a face, glancing down at the mattress in his hands. “But it’s memory foam…”

“Well, you’ll just have to give up on it for tonight,” Sam stated. “And anyway, it wouldn’t be the first time you had to sleep in a sleeping bag. You’ll survive.”

Dean groaned. “Doesn’t mean I don’t find them incredibly uncomfortable,” he said, then took a moment to glare at the dome, white and green tent sitting patiently on the ground, before huffing. “Fine. But if I wake up with a sore back, I’ll be blaming you.”

“Okay, okay,” Sam said dismissively, waving Dean away and watching with a satisfied smile as his brother trudged back to the car and stuffed the mattress into the trunk-backseat area.

They then proceeded to fill the tent with all the stuff Sam bought and the food Dean insisted they keep in the tent, on the grounds that he was too lazy to get up and get them from the car. In the end, they had two rectangular, black and red sleeping bags inside, along with a portable heater and a smaller electric lantern placed on the ground above their bags, and a cooler by their feet.

Sam poked it with his toes, feeling a slight shiver pass through his body even though he had a nice and fluffy sock on, then turned on his stomach and cranked the heater up, knowing the temperature was only just going to get worse in a few hours. The lantern was on too, illuminating their small tent while the outside was draped in darkness, the sounds of animal nightlife echoing all around them and making Dean more than a bit fidgety.

“I swear, if a bear attacks us, it’ll be your job to intimidate it with your massive height,” he grumbled, sitting cross legged on top of his sleeping bag and looking uncomfortable.

Sam turned around and sat up as well, raising his eyebrows at his brother. “Dean, it’s fine. This area is meant for camping. And anyway, bears aren’t what you should be worried about,” he said as a mischievous smile tugged at his lips. “Wendigos are much more common in mountains.”

Dean shot him a glare, and Sam couldn’t help but laugh. “Yeah, real funny.”

“Come on, we’re here to relax. To have fun. So how about you wipe that grumpy look off your face and start enjoying yourself?”

“I was about to do just that,” his brother stated matter-of-factly, then grabbed the laptop—into which Sam thankfully remembered to stick a portable battery—and placed it between them, before flashing a grin at him. “Ready for a Game of Thrones marathon?”

Sam rolled his eyes. “You know, those who go camping do it to embrace nature, build fires and roast marshmallows,” he remarked. “Watching series isn’t really natural.”

“It is if you’re doing it outside,” Dean pointed out with one of those stupid looks on his face that usually made Sam want to facepalm himself, before adding, “and anyway, just as you said, we’re here to relax. This is us, relaxing.”

He couldn’t really argue with that, so he didn’t. “Alright,” he said finally and leaned back on his hands, mirroring his brother’s smile when he took out two beers from the cooler and passed one to Sam.

Dean raised his bottle as a toast. “We deserve it.”

“You said it,” Sam agreed, briefly raising his own before taking a sip, and enjoying this undisturbed time he could finally spend with his big brother.

—

 

They ended up watching four episodes while emptying quite a few bottles of beer, and by the time they realized, it was already one in the morning and they were dying.

“Jesus _Christ_ , Sam, do something with that thing from Hell,” Dean complained, or more like whined, fanning himself with the collar of his T-shirt before apparently having had enough, and just peeling it off his sweaty body.

“I’m trying,” came Sam’s frustrated answer as he smacked the side of the heater, turned it off and on, even shook it like a maraca, but nothing. Somewhere along the past few hours, their heater had decided to live a life of its own and wouldn’t stop buzzing with heat until the whole tent felt like a goddamn sauna inside a sauna, its new mission in life consisting in boiling them alive and melting the skin off their flesh.

It was agonizingly hot in the tent, and it was getting worse by the minute, and when he glanced at his brother and saw him struggling with his leach-like pants, he couldn’t quite blame the poor man for trying to shed his clothes, as even Sam was already down to just an underwear and an open shirt, feeling shy in this situation not really an option.

“It’s just your luck to buy a fucking possessed heater, seriously,” Dean groaned, and Sam was pretty sure that what he saw from his peripheral vision as he tried to repair the heater was his brother’s pants flying through the tent and finding a new home where they landed somewhere behind the cooler.

“It was working before,” Sam grumbled with a sigh, giving a few more smacks to the evil object, which was abruptly yanked out of his hands.

“I ain’t got time for this shit,” his brother snarled as he crawled to the entrance of the tent and began unzipping it with one hand. “By the time you’ll fix this nightmare machine, if you’ll even be able to fix it, we will be long dead, our bodies liquefied by the unbearable heat. So sorry, but this has to go,” he stated, and before Sam could’ve stopped him, Dean was hurling the heater through the opening, then nodding contentedly at the dull sounds of it bouncing off a tree and hitting the ground.

Sam watched his brother as he closed the tent and flopped back onto his sleeping bag. “I’m pretty sure I could’ve fixed that.”

“Yeah, maybe.” Dean shrugged. “But not before we would’ve turned to mush.”

“You do know that now that we don’t have a heater, we’re gonna start freezing pretty soon,” he mentioned, but the other just scoffed.

“Don’t worry—with how hot it is in here, I’m sure we’ll be fine for a long while,” Dean asserted, before moving over to the cooler, a pleased sigh leaving him when he opened it and put his hands into the chilled box.

“Alright, well, how about we get some sleep now?” Sam suggested, but knew that wasn’t going to happen when he saw his brother pull out a small food container, the wide grin on his face making it pretty obvious what was inside it. “Really? You’re gonna eat now?”

“What? It’s cold, and it’s pie. Why would I _not_ eat it now?” Dean raised a brow at him, grin etched onto his face as he sat back and opened the container, then just like that, took a hold of the piece of pie inside with his hand and began munching on it.

Sam wasn’t a fan of pie and he wasn’t actually that hungry, since they had dinner only a few hours ago while watching the series, but he was hot and that piece of pie looked nice and cool, so he only hesitated for a moment before reaching out and, swift as a majestic cat, snatched the container out of his brother’s hands.

“Hey! Give that back, if you value your life,” Dean threatened, leaning forward and trying to grab the plastic box, but Sam’s arms were longer, and he couldn’t stifle the amused laugh that escaped him as he kept moving his brother’s precious pie away from him, the look of frustrated desperation in his eyes hilarious.

“You’ve already had enough,” Sam taunted, lifting the container over his head while trying to keep his annoyed brother at bay with his other hand. “Now’s my turn.”

“Like hell it is! You don’t even like pie, my pie. Now give it back!” Dean snapped, his hands shooting forward in petty anger, so fast that they caught a grinning Sam off guard and, before he could’ve reacted, the container got knocked out of his grasp and plummeted to its death, which just so happened to be his lap.

They stared at the overturned container in silence, Sam both knowing and feeling the mess that the leftover pie has become, his body shivering from the cold and sticky feeling of the food on his stomach, thighs, and underwear.

“Uh…” he said intelligently, slowly removing the container and cringing at the sight. Just as he thought, there were pieces of apple pie all over his skin, most of it landing on the sleeping bag, but a considerable amount clung to him as well, the cool food starting to feel uncomfortable where it lay snugly on his clothed crotch.

Expecting a look of utter disappointment, and some probable sulking from his brother, Sam felt slightly confused when he looked at Dean and saw him frowning at the mess in his lap, as if having an inner battle.

His brother’s silence making him a bit uneasy, Sam quickly cleared his throat and spread his legs to scoop up the remains of the pie that landed on the sleeping bag, before putting them back into the container. “Sorry about that,” he apologized with a somewhat awkward smile, which wavered and disappeared when Dean, without a word, crawled between his spread legs and grabbed his knees, the hungry look in his eyes slightly freaking him out. “Dean?”

“Wasting my pie,” the man said lowly, mysterious eyes rising to gaze into Sam’s bemused ones, “is really not something I’m okay with.”

His breath stuck in his throat as he watched Dean’s finger trail over his stomach, the feeling as the digit gathered the gooey filling from his skin making goosebumps break out on his chest, eyes slightly widening when his brother lifted that finger to his lips and sucked on it, all the while watching Sam.

Feeling like he should say something instead of staring at his brother like some fish out of the water, he took a deep breath and said, “I’ll buy you another one, okay? Just…”

“Just what?” Dean asked, tilting his head as he moved closer, the temperature in the tent suddenly rising even more. “I’m hungry, and I want my pie now. And I’m gonna get it.”

Sam’s lips twitched into a skeptical smile. “How are you going to get it if I spilled—” He gasped. “Oh…”

Dean was quick, vanishing and leaning down in a split-second, and before Sam knew, there was something warm and wet on his stomach, sliding along his skin and tickling him in a way that didn’t make him laugh. He knew he was supposed to say something, the logical and rational part of his brain recognizing that this scenario, Dean licking pie from his stomach while sounding pretty happy about it, wasn’t normal. But while he realized this situation was most probably one of those where he was supposed to shove his brother away and tell him to calm down, maybe even get angry or feel disgusted, his downstairs brain was having other ideas.

Ideas, such as making Sam incredibly aroused by what was happening.

He opened his mouth to say something, but aside from ragged exhales, nothing was leaving him, let alone words of protest. Sam watched with hypnotized eyes as his brother lapped at his skin, making sure all the sticky mess was gone from his stomach, before moving down, a strange, sick disappointment tugging at his insides when Dean’s full lips merely hovered over his crotch and lowered instead to his thighs. There, he once again used his tongue to get every bit of pie off Sam’s skin, all the while humming in delight, long and dark lashes fanned out over his cheeks as he shut his eyes. Meanwhile, Sam was kind of having a meltdown, his chest heaving rapidly as he panted, then had to force his mouth closed and gritted his teeth in order to keep any odd sounds in, because Dean was moving up, freaking nibbling on his flesh. His brother soon moved to his other thigh, exacting the same sweet torture to his skin, using his tongue, lips and teeth to make Sam’s hands tremble, really wanting to just lie down, but at the same time, he just couldn’t take his eyes off the sinful ways Dean was playing with his skin. Then he was moving up again, and this time Sam couldn’t stop the mix of gasp and moan that slipped past his lips as Dean buried his face in his groin, the tip of his tongue toying with the sensitive skin right next to the hem of the other’s underwear and successfully driving him crazy.

“Dean…” he exhaled his brother’s name, then took a sharp inhale when their eyes met, Dean’s dark and lustful, a look Sam never thought he’d see his brother give to him. He didn’t know what to say, didn’t dare say a word in fear of breaking this moment, whatever it was.

Pulling away from his groin and licking his lips, Dean flashed him a look which could only be described as lecherous. “You taste good, Sammy. Really sweet…” he purred, before sliding a hand up the other’s thigh and grinning when Sam began trembling lightly. When his fingers were all the way up the younger man’s hips, Dean bit his bottom lip in a way that shouldn’t have made Sam whimper, but definitely did, and chuckled. “Hope you don’t mind if I have some more.”

“Please…” he whispered, not even realizing what he said until he saw the devious glint in his brother’s eyes, but then it was too late, and all he could do was blush in total embarrassment.

Dean’s grin widened, turning crooked and holding all sorts of nasty promises. “Can’t wait, huh?” he teased, glancing down at Sam’s clothed _erection_ , before looking back at the turned on man and saying, “Good. Because me neither.”

His brother then proceeded to lean in and lick his underwear, quickly getting rid of any remains of the pie before continuing. He covered his teeth with his lips and nibbled on the other’s bulge, which was gradually growing and hardening under the attention, Sam’s wide eyes closing and his head falling back when he felt Dean’s damp, fiery breath as he exhaled purposely onto the pulsing flesh straining against the fabric. He gasped when his brother pressed closer, licking and nipping along the outline of his cock, taking as much of the tip as the thin cotton allowed as he got to the head in his mouth, suckling on and poking it with his tongue, and it wasn’t long before Sam was bucking franticly, nails scraping at the bag under him and thighs shaken by faint spasms as he kept his legs spread. The sensations were intense, but not enough, his mind going wild and imagining how Dean’s kissable, lush lips would feel wrapped around skin instead of fabric, that thought alone drawing a low moan from him.

Hands stroked his hips before fingers curled under the top of his underwear, and Sam knew his sudden cravings and fantasies would become reality as he forced his eyes open, watching his brother tugging down and removing his underwear, revealing the stiff, hot flesh standing proudly and needily between his legs.

Dean let out a short chuckle, looking licentious and horny, eager to do something nasty and forbidden. “Wow Sammy,” he said with a smirk, voice carrying a hint of appreciation. “Never knew you’ve got such a nice package down ‘ere. It’s really…inviting.”

Sam wasn’t even being touched, just spoken to and looked at, but his cock was burning up, the anticipation killing him and making it real hard to think coherent thoughts anymore, let alone say something intelligible. “Dean…” he panted, and then muttered an “Oh fuck, shit,” when his brother leaned forward and just swallowed him down as if it was the easiest thing in the world, moaning and humming around him like he was having the time of his life, and Sam pretty much lost it. His mouth fell open, loud groans and breathy curses pouring out of it.

Gasps and unsteady moans got pushed out of him as he tensed his stomach muscles, forcing himself to watch everything that was happening and burn it into his memory, needing to remember this fleeting moment forever. And it was amazing, dirty and fucking obscene, so wrong but feeling so damn right, Sam overcome with feelings and emotions, and even if he wanted to stop now, it would have already been too late.

“Dean! God, Dean, more!” he whined, clumsily grasping at his brother’s hair and trying to push him down further, the man letting out a muffled growl but not appearing to be protesting. Dean just kept sucking him, going to deepthroat him whenever Sam pushed, though no matter how much of a talent he apparently possessed in sucking his little brother’s cock, he did start choking and gagging when the other buried himself balls deep in his mouth. But in a really, really fucked up way that just turned Sam on more, because Dean didn’t stop. He might have been drooling, eyes slightly watering and face an alluring shade of red, highlighting his freckles, but he never stopped bobbing his head and swallowing around Sam’s sizeable length, only going faster and sucking harder. Hollowing his cheeks, Dean sank forward and took all of the other’s cock in, then when the tip was resting against the back of his throat, he swallowed and made Sam moan so goddamn loudly that he was pretty sure he woke up all the wildlife around them. But he really wasn’t the one to blame, as controlling his voice presented to be quite a challenge with his brother sucking his brain out of his dick, so yeah.

The sight of Dean’s full lips around his cock, sliding up and down was priceless, but so were those gorgeous, haunting emerald eyes watching him. Pulling away from Sam’s cock with a wet, lewd popping sound, Dean groaned, panting for air as he moved his hand to pump the other’s throbbing cock, while his mouth wandered down to Sam’s balls. He took one in his mouth and sucked, then suddenly becoming more daring, he opened his mouth wider and sucked both of them in, stuffing his mouth with Sam’s balls while blinking up at him, wet tongue playing with them as they kept eye contact, Dean’s round, gleaming eyes filled with an animated hunger under raised eyebrows doing it for him.

Sam whimpered, high-pitched and unmanly as he came, whispering his brother’s name as his orgasm ripped through him, leaving his body trembling, hips jerking and muscles tensing. He nearly came again—and maybe the last few spurts were because of that—when he saw where his come landed, where it was coating his brother’s shoulder and back, some getting on his cheek as well when he pulled away before Sam could’ve finished coming.

All he could do was gape, too blissed-out right now to react as Dean licked his lips before gathering up the come from his cheek and lapping it off his finger, then did the same to the fluid that was running down his shoulder and back, stretching and twisting to be able to get to all of it. When he was done, he flashed a mischievous grin at Sam and crawled closer to him, eyeing his lips.

“How did that feel, Sammy?” he asked teasingly, his voice slightly hoarse and still full of lust, which made Sam’s gaze lower and, yep, Dean was hard as a rock in his boxers.

“U-Uh…” was his answer, and even though he was a man, taller and hopefully stronger than his brother, he suddenly felt like a cornered animal.

Enjoying his suffering, his brother’s grin widened as he slid his hands up Sam’s chest, making him shiver and feel like he was going to have a heart attack right there, fall apart and shatter completely under Dean’s hands, then instead was grunting when he got abruptly shoved down and pinned to the ground. Eyes wide and gazing up at his big brother, Sam saw him as a man for the first time, the “big brother” veil vanishing from his mind and making him realize that Dean was a God. He was big and strong, he was warm and protection, he was sex and love, he was everything Sam didn’t know he always wanted and needed, and when their lips met, it felt like something deep within him, something that’s been waiting since the dawn of time finally came alive, the last piece of the puzzle inserted and completing him.

And Dean must have felt it too, whatever this was, because he immediately deepened the kiss which started out slow and soft. He turned it desperate, turned it passionate and hot, greedily licking into Sam’s mouth as if terrified of ever letting go, of ever separating, and Sam felt the same. He wrapped his arms around his brother’s neck and kissed him just as fondly, just as fervently, both men using too much tongue and teeth but that was fine, it was perfect just like that, this was perfect, and he never wanted it to end, wished he could stay suspended in this very moment for all eternity.

But they needed to breathe, so after a while it was necessary for their lips to part, Sam swearing he felt physical pain when that happened. Dean didn’t go too far, though, pressed his forehead against Sam’s and panted into his mouth, both of them drinking the air from the other’s lungs, needing so much of each other right now that it was insane.

“Sammy…” he whispered, and Sam listened, tried to silence his loud breathing so he could hear everything, every little syllable. “Sammy I…this…”

He didn’t need to hear the rest to know what his brother was thinking. “I know,” he said, voice nearly breaking as his heart swelled and threatened to explode, to crack open and hollow out. “This is wrong. It’s so… We really shouldn’t, Dean.”

It hurt so much, but it was true. Sam knew, and he knew that Dean did too, the pain in those adoring eyes told him that much. “Yeah. Yeah.” His brother’s voice was tiny, barely a whisper now, and while they were saying no, their bodies and souls were screaming yes, none of them able to let go of each other.

Silence followed, a meaningful silence with so many unspoken words it turned the air thick and heavy around them. Minutes trickled by like this, with just the two of them entwined and staying close, so close that the cool air that hit Sam’s body when Dean finally pulled away felt like an ice pick, sharp and merciless as it drove right through his heart.

“Let’s get some sleep,” Dean mumbled with zero enthusiasm as he crawled into his own sleeping bag, before turning off the lantern and bathing the inside of the tent in pure darkness.

Fucking righteousness and morals. They both wanted this, wanted each other like never before, but it was wrong. And every time something happened, something that was so bad or nasty they weren’t sure how to deal with it, they always buried it deep down and forgot all about it. Meaning, this moment of indescribable love and lust they felt was going to disappear, too. They were a heartbeat away from each other, reaching out would’ve been so easy, the easiest and hardest thing in the world, but it was _wrong_. And like a pair of masochists, they’d rather suffer than indulge in the forbidden, knowing full well how this temptation could doom them both.

So suffering it was, just like always. Burying their feelings, believing the other party deserved better, that it was better this way.

But it wasn’t, was it? Because if it was, Sam wouldn’t have cried himself to sleep that night…

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

It was still dark, but not as much as when he last closed his eyes, so at least he knew he managed to get some sleep before getting woken up.

He was right. Without the heater, their tent turned into a goddamn freezer in just a few hours.

“Fuck,” he heard Dean curse, so he must have been woken up by the cold as well, which was pretty obvious.

Sam doubted that even a polar bear could’ve survived here for an extended period of time, it was so chilly.

They were both stirring, his brother probably having the same mission as Sam and wanted to find a relatively comfortable position in which he didn’t feel like he was stuck in an ice cube. Sam’s teeth chattered, a sound that somehow just made him feel even colder, so he stuck his bottom lip between his teeth instead while trying to curl into a ball in his sleeping bag. With his size, that wasn’t that easy as he would have hoped, plus he was still naked, but too afraid he’d freeze to an ice statue if he got out of the bag to get his clothes.

He tried everything—rubbed his body with his hands, stuck his toes in the back of his knees to warm them, used his hair as a face and neck blanket, curled in on himself and ducked his head with his shoulders raised. And they were working, a bit. He even nearly managed to fall asleep, but then what he dreaded the most happened, and the wind picked up, fluttering their tent and forcing a cool breeze into their shelter through the tiny opening Dean left at the entrance.

It was worse than Hell, that thought reminding him of some of the temperature related tortures Lucifer made him go through in the Cage, but this really wasn’t the time for revisiting traumatizing memories, so he quickly thought of something else.

“Sam?” His brother’s sudden voice that penetrated the silence made him freeze—pun intended—along with any of his half asleep thoughts, mind wide awake now and laser focusing on the man lying not too far from him. He waited, wondering if he should say something, but then Dean was taking again. “Sam, you awake?”

He didn’t answer. At first, it was only because he couldn’t quite muster up the courage to engage in a conversation with his brother whom he only a few hours ago realized he was in love with, then because he was afraid he wouldn’t be able to keep his cool and act awkwardly, ruining the illusion of “nothing happened, everything is normal” they had an unspoken agreement of, and finally because he had stalled so much that it would have been pretty useless answering now, anyway.

But it was better this way, he convinced himself. More time for him to try to go back to how they were, to forget the mistake they made. Mistake…

He will never be able to think of it as a mistake, will he?

Sam sighed silently, willing his mind to shut down and sleep. He didn’t want to keep thinking right now, wanted to disappear for a few more hours before facing reality; and he nearly did, could feel himself slipping away, but then some kind of rustling sound woke him again.

He was about to groan in frustration, sadness and sleepiness making him a bit grumpy, but then was very quick to shut up and stay impossibly still when he realized where the sound was coming from.

Dean wasn’t in his sleeping bag anymore. Sam didn’t turn around to look, he didn’t have to, because he could feel him fumbling with Sam’s bag. He listened, strained his ears and stopped breathing as his brother slowly, so very slowly pulled the zipper down and slithered into the bag, the stunned man nearly letting out a small yelp when Dean’s cold feet touched his. After closing the bag, his brother wrapped an arm around him and pressed impossibly close to him, burying his face and ice-cold nose into the back of Sam’s neck, and just as he began wondering what the hell was going on, he understood.

Dean was shaking.

Right. He was better at taking the cold, thanks to Hell, but his brother wasn’t a fan of the cool weather, always cranking up the heater in the bunker when it got too chilly for his liking. Sam never complained, as he wasn’t immune to it either, just a bit better at taking it, and as he lay there with a freezing Dean clinging to him from behind, he suddenly felt a protective instinct, making staying still a real challenge.

The reason as to why he didn’t move yet? Well, that was fairly simple. First, aside from his underwear, Dean was completely naked and pressing close to a very much naked Sam. And by pressing close, he meant every inch of his body was against him, along with his dick straining against the fabric. Sam could feel the hot flesh through the cotton, could feel it against his ass, and when Dean started rubbing and humping him, all the while muffling his groans by pressing his lips into the other’s shoulder, Sam had to squeeze his eyes shut and clench his fists to stop himself from reacting.

He couldn’t really stop his cock from getting hard real fucking quick, though, getting incredibly aroused from not only what Dean was doing, but how he was doing it, as his brother was literally trying to get off on him while believing he was asleep, Sam finding that hot for some unknown, pretty sick reasons.

Because how desperate did his brother have to be in order to take advantage of him like this?

Dean was caressing his side now, warm breath ghosting over his neck as a hand roamed his body, gliding up his arm, then along his ribs and down his ass, before stroking his thigh. He stopped there, massaging the skin, then carefully moved his hand up, and this time, when Dean reached around and wrapped his fingers around Sam’s twitching cock, he couldn’t stop the soft moan from leaving him.

Apparently still believing that he was sleeping, his brother stayed silent and began stroking him, slowly and gently, lazily dragging his hand up and down, all the while rubbing his bulge against the other’s ass and groaning at the friction. Sam wasn’t silent either, not anymore, letting out small whimpers and low moans, mewling sweetly when Dean thumbed the weeping slit of his cock.

“Dean. Dean…” he breathed, chanting his brother’s names between short pants, his whole body shivering when Dean nuzzled his neck and licked his ear.

“Shh…just go back to sleep, baby. This is nothing, just…let me do this,” he whispered, voice dripping with lust and want, with a painful love, and Sam let out a sob. He was going to break like this, if Dean would keep touching him, keep saying things like that. And then he did break, eyes flying open as Dean mumbled something into his skin, so quietly he surely thought Sam couldn’t hear him, but he did, and it tore him apart.

He whined, warm tears that quickly cooled leaving his eyes as he pushed back into his brother’s thrusts, urging him on, then even reached back and grabbed Dean’s ass, pulling him closer and begging him with his body to just _take him_ already.

“Sammy…damn it, Sammy,” he growled, giving one hard squeeze to the other’s dick and drawing a pathetic little mewl out of him, before removing his hand and doing something Sam really hoped was getting rid of his underwear, and when he felt the pulsing flesh against his ass, he noted with a needy whimper that yes, they were both fully naked now.

He was going to go crazy, something inside him roaring, unleashed and demanding to be claimed, needing Dean to do so many things to him, to touch him all over, and it was turning him into a babbling mess. “Dean, oh pleaseplease, Dean. God, please fuck me, please!” he begged shamelessly, whimpering like some puppy as his brother planted loving kisses all over his neck and shoulders, showering him with attention, eager and fervent, so damn greedy hands groping and stroking him everywhere. It was obvious how Dean was trying to be gentle, to take it nice and slow, but none of them could take it anymore, too desperate and in fucking love to wait any longer.

“Yeah, Sammy, oh Jesus,” he groaned, Sam’s lips suddenly breached by two fingers which he instinctively began sucking and wetting, making a small sound of loss when they disappeared, but then he was gasping, moaning low in his throat as the digits circled his hole before slowly pushing in, one at a time. He made such needy, keening sounds it made him blush like mad, shivering violently and feeling like his body came alive, buzzing with red-hot electricity as Dean fingered him, sloppy and hurried, but still so tender and careful not to hurt him, the gentleness just driving Sam into an impatient frenzy.

“Dean,” he pleaded miserably, clawing at the sleeping bag and bucking his hips, needing the painful fingers deeper, honestly not giving a shit how much they burned and dragged against his skin, because it was Dean, it was all his Dean. “Please, need you. Want you so much, Dean I’m begging you, just make me yours, I wanna be yours! Please Dean, please…!”

Snapping, his brother growled like some beast, the animalistic sound making Sam bare his neck and push his hips even closer to Dean, the immense need to be claimed right now unbearable. “Mine, yeah. My baby,” his brother purred deeply as he removed his fingers and spat in his palm, before slicking his cock up. “My Sammy, all mine, forever mine.”

“Yes,” Sam wailed, his chest so tight with happiness and a carnal, primal need he thought he was going to pass out. “Yes. Yes, yours, oh yes Dean!” He made one pitiful sound after another, pressing his back flush against his brother’s chest as he pushed the head of his thick cock against his hole, before slowly sliding inside and opening Sam’s ass. “Oh my god,” he gasped, the stretch and that uncomfortable prodding feeling making him tremble, but Dean was there, kissing and stroking his skin, whispering reassuring and encouraging things, praising Sam and freaking worshipping him, so it wasn’t long before he relaxed and let all of his brother inside.

He felt so full, Dean so deep inside him, filling him, the two of them connected in the most intimate of ways, not just body but soul, mind and spirit.

“Is this fine, baby? Are you okay?” his brother asked quietly, cuddling him while rolling his hips and fucking him slowly and affectionately, kissing and licking his neck.

Sam just nodded, his answer a shuddering moan and a breathy “More” as their sweaty bodies stuck together, none of them cold now, more like burning hot. He tried to move as little as possible as Dean picked up speed, fulfilling his request and thrusting faster and harder, driving his cock good and deep inside the whimpering man, to whom the whole world ceased to exist. Only this moment remained, just the two of them in that sleeping bag, moving in perfect rhythm and with undeniable passion, their bodies fitting so well together as if they were molded, created for each other from the very start. This was it, all they did, their life leading up to this very moment, and it was so very worth it.

Their bodies danced together like a flame in a candle, burning and dangerous, Sam letting go of everything and moaning loudly as his brother took a hold of his cock and began pumping it, all the while fucking him with rougher, more hopeless thrusts, nipping on his shoulder and repeating his name as he slammed his hips against the other’s ass. Sam was bucking back and forth, seeking everything and wanting it all, his side starting to hurt a little but he didn’t care, because Dean was inside him, all around him, nailing his prostate nearly each time as he moved, as they made love for the very first time, and he didn’t wanna be that guy who cried during sex, but he couldn’t stop the happy, fulfilled tears from escaping him.

With the overflowing emotions and the ecstatic, unbelievably amazing feeling in his ass, it wasn’t long before Sam couldn’t take it and came, his orgasm creeping up and pouncing on him, taking him by surprise. He gasped, then screamed weakly, his brother’s name leaving his lips as soft whimpers as Dean stroked and fucked him through his overwhelming orgasm, then kept doing so until he came as well. With a curse and a long groan, Dean emptied his load deep inside Sam, the come easing the way as he continued thrusting for a minute, now unhurriedly, slowly and gingerly, while hugging the other, both of them panting and blissed-out, swimming in a sweet, warm and comfortable haze as they enjoyed the afterglow.

After Dean stopped and they lay still for a long time, Sam was once again about to fall asleep, when he felt his brother moving and trying to leave the bag. That had Sam wide awake, and he quickly turned around and grabbed Dean’s arm, feeling a growing dread in the pit of his stomach as they locked eyes and saw the glint of guilt in the other’s eyes.

Too afraid that his voice would break, along with his heart if he said something right now, he tried to convey his feelings through his eyes, but that wasn’t too easy when Dean averted his, looking all pained and like he just did something horrible.

Screw this.

“Dean, stay. Please,” he choked out, voice just as weak as he anticipated, his heart battering in his chest as his brother’s jaw clenched.

He began to shake his head, but then just sighed instead. “Sam, I shouldn’t have… This is all my fault, I’m sorry. But I can’t, because if I do, I…” Dean trailed off, raising his gaze at the other, his own voice wavering and filled with emotions as he said, “If I stay, I’ll never let you go. I won’t be able to.”

Sam laughed. Well, it was sort of a half-laugh, half-sob. “I don’t want you to,” he stated, lifting a hand to his brother’s cheek and caressing him, the man closing his eyes at the fond touch.

“This will change everything,” Dean said grimly, hesitantly lying back next to Sam, the two of them facing each other, reaching a crossroad. “You know that, right? What we did, what I… You deserve better than me.”

“And yet, we still did it. Do you regret it?” Sam asked, his stomach spinning and lurching in apprehension as he gazed searchingly into his brother’s eyes. “Because I don’t. I know I should. I’m aware of the consequences, of what us being together like…this would mean. But after what just happened, I can’t see us in any other way.” He tentatively moved closer and pressed a kiss on Dean’s lips, blushing as he whispered, “And you’re exactly what I deserve. What I need.”

“Damn it,” his brother growled, before grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him into another kiss, this one demanding but still so gentle. He gave Sam a serious look when they parted. “Are you sure?”

Sam just rolled his eyes. “Yeah Dean, I’m sure,” he said, before smiling reassuringly at his brother. “I want you in a way I shouldn’t, but even if I’m destined to spend an eternity in Hell for it, I still couldn’t let go. I wouldn’t, because _this_ is what I want. You and me…together.”

“It’s us against the world, huh?” Dean joked, finally smiling, then laughed and scurried impossibly closer to Sam, wrapping his arm around him, snuggling. “I like that. I want that. I want you too, so damn much it hurts…”

“You have me, Dean,” he assured, bumping his nose against the other’s and making his manliness uncomfortable with all this lovey-doveyness. “And I love you too, by the way…”

The way Dean’s eyes widened and the blush spread across his cheeks was one of the most hilarious and adorable things Sam has seen in a long time. “You…you heard that?”

He nodded. “Of course I did,” he said with a smile, it being his turn to blush. “And it made me incredibly happy.”

“Then I’ll keep on repeating it,” he stated with a grin as he placed a loving kiss on the other’s cheek, “over and over again,” he whispered after another kiss, “until you’ll understand just how much you mean to me, Sammy. I love you.”

His cheeks hurt from smiling, his heart felt like it was going to explode, his body tingled with a gleeful fire, and he couldn’t have been happier. “Me too, Dean. Me too…”

And then they slowly fell asleep, safe and warm in each other’s arms, the only home they would ever need.

 


End file.
